Dark Universe
by Bookdud3
Summary: Written, Directed and Produced by Zigwolf and Bookdud3, comes the true version of how Universal's Dark Universe should have been done.
1. Chapter 1: Dracula

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Universe failed franchise or any other original source materials of the characters or stories used in this series.**

* * *

LOGAN S. RIDER AND ZIGWOLF PROUDLY PRESENTS

 **Dark Universe**

 **Dracula**

 **Synopsis** : _Stepping out of the shadows of legend and superstition, Count Dracula travels from Transylvania to London and begins a reign of terror and havoc from his violent murders. Soon he becomes enchanted by the young Lucy Westenra, seeking to turn her into his new undead bride. Lucy's fiancée and friends, along with the prominent doctor and vampire-hunter Abraham Van Helsing must gather together to not only save Lucy but all of mankind.  
_

* * *

The story opens in 1879 as **Jonathan Harker** , a Real Estate Broker from London, England, was traveling by carriage to finish an estate deal with one of his company's oldest customers in Transylvania, Romania. As he traveled, he wrote letters to his new wife, **Wilhelmina** ' **Mina** ' **Harker** ( _whom he had married just four days prior_ ), detailing his adventure to her; though, he was stopped once he arrived at his destination – Castle Dracula. Stepping out of the carriage, he entered the castle ruins and was greeted by the man he was sent to meet; **Count Vladislaus Dracula**. Jon was welcomed in by the Count and began preparation to work on the last documentations for the estate deal to be concluded, which would give Dracula ownership of several mansions and estates across England; however, it would still take a few days to complete. Once night arrived though, Jon discovered that he had become a prisoner in the castle, as when he tried to check back on the carriage for something he had forgotten he found the carriage in ruin, as if it was aged 100 years and its horse and driver's bones scattered about. Almost immediately, a snowstorm appeared out of nowhere and Jon was forced back into the castle, where Dracula led him into a study and locked the doors, keeping Jon from leaving his work unfinished. As the days passed, Jon wrote down a diary detailing what he saw during his stay at the castle. Many nights later, Dracula's **Brides** ( ** _Verona_** , **_Aleera_** and **_Marishka_** ) tried to feed on Jon but Dracula stopped them and instead offered a small child he had his servants abduct from the nearby village, as he still needed Jon to finish their dealings and his murder/ disappearance would make others more hesitant to come and replace him. Finally, Jon is finished his business dealings with Dracula and the Count's castle was sold. Making preparations with over fifty coffins filled with soil gathered from around the ruins, Dracula called upon his most trusted servant, **Artemia** to take a valuable treasure of his to one of the newly acquired estates on the outskirts of England, saying that he would call for them to meet him after he had finished preparations in England.

Gathering his things and preparing to leave, Jon noticed out a window that the snowstorm had dissipated and nearby villagers were heading towards the castle with torches and pitchforks, chanting that Dracula would finally pay for all the blood that he'd spilled. Seeing as he might be killed by this mob, Jon rushed for the exit but was stopped by Dracula who riped out of Jon's hands the documents, then turning into a swarm of bats and fleeing out the window, leaving Jon at the mercy of the Brides who were desperate to feed. The villagers arrived at the front doors and set the castle on fire, whilst Jon was chased and attacked throughout the burning ruins by the Brides, who had also started attacking the villagers. Jon finally managed to defeat Aleera after impaling her heart with a broken wooden beam, while Verona and Marishka were caught under rubble and consumed in the flames. After defeating Aleera, her dying blood red eyes hypnotized Jon and he instantly began to see visions of Aleera's life, then of Dracula's, then of his human life. The villagers broke into the room where Jon was and found him near catatonic, mumbling strange phrases ( _what he's seeing in the visions_ ). They checked his neck and teeth and saw the dead Brides, deciding that he was not a vampire. Jon was then taken away from the destroyed Castle Dracula, unable to let anyone else know where Dracula was going.

Days later, a ship by the name of _The Demeter_ was transporting Dracula and several of his coffins from a port in Bulgaria to London. When the ship made it to London, it crashed into the port. None of the sailors were accounted for and the Captain was found dead and tied to the wheel, and the only one on board alive was a deranged passenger by the name of **R**. **M**. **Renfield** , who was assumed by authorities to have gone insane and killed the crew. As the police took Renfield into custody, none of them noticed as Dracula turned into a giant mass of black shadows and took his 50 coffins with him into the shadows of London to one of the locations he recently acquired. Back in Transylvania, Jon was being questioned by the local police, but he was far too in his visions to know what was happening around him. As the police were interviewing him, the visions were showing Jon the life of Vlad Tepes III on his rise to infamy and how he earned the name Lord Vlad the Impaler.

Weeks later, Dracula was finishing up preparation for one of his new estates to be his home while feeding on helpless victims during the night. Then one night, as Dracula was drinking the blood of a helpless orphan, he spotted two women who caught his interest; Mina Harker and her childhood friend **Lucy Westenra**. Intrigued by Lucy's beauty, Dracula decided to turn her into a Vampire and followed them home where the women were met by Lucy's fiancé, **Dr**. **John Seward** ( _a psychiatrist who coincidentally was Renfield_ ' _s assigned doctor_ ) and his friends **Quincy P**. **Morris** and **Arthur Holmwood**. Dracula, having set his sights on Lucy, arrived in Renfield's cell as a black mist, commanding him to draw the doctor's attention away by any means necessary so that the Count would be able to visit Lucy in private, and for his reward Renfield would be freed to serve Dracula as his new vampirirc servant.

Going back to Jon, he was identified by the local police and was to be transported back to London, all the while still having his visions. He witnessed how Dracula tried to protect his country and family from invading Ottoman forces, eventually traveling to Broken Tooth Mountain to gain power from a dark vampiric being simply known as **The Master Vampire**. The demon used Dracula's plea for help as a means to escape his cursed imprisonment inside the mountain and bestowed Dracula the powers of a Vampire. Returning home, Dracula defeated the forces taking over his home, but his people and family were lost in the carnage. Grieved, Dracula tried to fly away as a swarm of bats but was unable to leave the Castle ruins; the curse of The Master Vampire being brought upon him and forcing him to never escape the confines of his home unless another were to willingly take it from him.

Back in London, Dracula visited Lucy in the middle of the night and bit his wrist, letting his black blood fall upon her lips and into her mouth. In the days after this, Lucy became paler, weaker and unable to stand daylight. Doctors believed her infliction to be Tuberculosis, but were baffled by her aversion to sunlight. Wishing to save his wife, Seward brought in his old teacher, **Prof**. **Abraham Van Helsing** to look at Lucy as he was an expert in medicine, excelling where many others had failed. Abe saw that Lucy's lips were turning a dark shade while the rest of her was becoming pale, and observed that her blood was darker than usual and almost like thick sludge. He hypothesized that she was being poisoned and recommended blood transfusions, which showed some promise at first. However, the day after Lucy was shown to grow even weaker and almost in a death like state ( _her body_ " _feeding_ " _on fresh blood helped a bit_ ). Seeing that the effects were nearly completed, Dracula was ready to claim his new bride and came to Lucy's room under the guise of a wolf. But as Dracula entered the room, he did not notice that Mina had been in the room watching over Lucy and she alerted everyone upon seeing the wolf. Abe, Seward, Morris and Arthur fought off the wolf and tried to kill it, but it fled as a swarm of bats after seeing the cross necklace hanging around Abe's neck ( _the necklace was in fact The Martyr_ ' _s Cross_ , _a magical item Abe_ ' _s uncle had given to him and originally belonging to Jeanne d_ ' _Arc_ , _which repels against evil and strengthens the wearer_ ). In the middle of the chaos, Lucy finally succumbed to her "illness" and died.

After grieving her death, Abe asked that the men and Mina to join him in the study where he convinced them that Lucy's affliction was not natural, but Vampiric. He learned of the creatures from his uncle and said that he should have seen the signs earlier. Abe placed a crucifix on Lucy's head as she was buried the following day, hoping that it would stop her from returning as an undead. However, in the dead of night, hypnotized rats with blood red eyes dug into her grave and removed the crucifix. Lucy awakened with blood red eyes and fangs, fleeing the scene to feed before Dracula could catch her. Rumors spread around London of a pale woman ripping out the throats of men, some even calling her _Jill the Ripper_. Abe, sensing that this it could be Lucy, commanded the Westenros to dig up Lucy's grave, but found it dug up from underground, as if something had crawled out. There was no doubt in anyone's mind anymore; Lucy had returned from the dead as a vampire. Leaving Morris back at the Westenros household to watch over Mina ( _much to her annoyance_ ), Abe, Arthur and Seward decided to tracked down Lucy to save her by finally putting her to rest; so they disguised themselves as different men and walked down the streets of London at night in order to bait her. Starved and uncontrolled, Lucy soon found them and attacked, but they managed to fight her off thanks to some items Abe researched would harm a vampire ( _silver_ , _dog wood_ , _garlic_ ); however, the sun began to rise and Lucy fled its harmful light. The men chased her back to a mausoleum and after hours of waiting for her to fall asleep they figured they quietly entered, finding Lucy laying on a stone crypt. As they approached to stake her heart, Lucy woke and fought the men again, killing Arthur. Abe managed to get her pinned but had to hold her down, leaving Seward the task of killing her. He hesitated however, and almost let Lucy get loose to attack them, but in the end he staked her, causing Lucy to remember who she was as she died. With her dying breath she thanked Seward for saving her and said that she loved him, before turning to ash. Returning to the Westenros household in the morning, Abe and Seward were met by Mina and Jon Harker, who had just returned from Transylvania and was raving about a monster with a dark purpose.

Jon was taken back to his and Mina's home and placed in bed, with Abe and Seward observing him to find out what his inflections were, while Mina never left his side and wrote down everything he said in his sleep along with the notes from his diary. Over the next few days, Abe and Seward researched Dracula from the local Maritime Library to find any clues to his identity and history. By the week's end, Mina reunited with the men along with a more stable Jon, and going over the clues they had pieced together they learned the origin and true identity of Dracula; Prince **Vlad Țepeș III** of Walachia, The Son of the Dragon. Jon recounted to the others all the dealings Dracula had him complete and remembers a few properties Dracula obtained. The group speculated that Dracula was no longer in hiding and would be using the properties he gained to become a king again. He would expand his rule by turning the people of England into vampires then set out to turn the world red with blood. Armed with garlic, holy water, explosives, lantern fuel, silver stakes and silver bolted crossbows, the five ventured to Dracula's properties and destroyed 49 of the vampire's 50 native soil filled coffins, along with burning the properties down to the ground just to be sure. Furious and becoming desperate for strongholds to rest during the day, Dracula fled to his last property on the outskirts of England. As the heroes prepared to destroy Dracula's last estate and finish the monster off for good, Renfield arrived out of the shadows, now a vampire, and kidnapped Mina, warning the men that if they came after his master that Mina would die. Knowing Dracula wouldn't keep her alive, Abe convinced Jon, Morris and Seward to continue their fight against Dracula and rescue Mina.

Later that night, Mina woke to find that she had been brought to Dracula's last estate and was greeted by the dark lord himself. She screamed at him in fury for killing and cursing Lucy, telling him that his dark plans would not succeed as Jon and the others would be coming to rescue her and stop him before he could take over the world; however, Dracula only looked on at her in confusion. He explaind he had no intentions of conquering the world or making a Vampire army. He had grown tired of war and wanted to simply establish a new home for himself and his daughter, **Marya Dracul** ( _the treasure he had his servant Artemia flee off with until Dracula had made a new home for them_ ). Not believing his lies, Mina broke free of her binds and went to stab Dracula with a knife she had kept hidden. Mina managed to cut him once but on her second try Dracula swiftly deflected her attack, unintentionally causing the knife to stab Mina instead and simultaneously cause the vampiric blood stained on the blade to merge with Mina's. As Mina throbbed on the ground in pain and agony as she was turned into a Vampire, the men arrived at Dracula's Estate after passing through a town completely empty with blood splattered everywhere. Entering the estate and searching for Dracula, the men were confronted by Renfield who gave them one last chance to turn back. Jon refused as he would not let Mina die, to which Renfield lit several torches, illuminating the hallway entrance and revealing that he had turned the small townsfolk into vampires to serve his master. Renfield ordered the vampiric townsfolk to attack the four men, and Morris gave Jon an opening to head towards Dracula and Mina. Jon reached the highest room in the estate and opened the door, only to find Mina was now a vampire and Dracula command her to kill Jon.

Going back to Abe, Morris and Seward, they were able to hold their own and kill many of the vampires due to their vampiric weapons and ingenuity, but were still no match for the vampiric mob. Suddenly, Renfield came out of nowhere and ripped Seward's throat out. Seeing his student and friend murdered before him, Abe unknowingly activated the Martyr's Cross, granting him a fury unlike he'd never felt before and enabled him to kill the remaining vampires, with Renfield fleeing for his own safety. Upstairs, Mina was trying to kill Jon and he was doing everything he could to avoid her attacks without hurting her. Mina eventually caught Jon by his neck and prepared to kill him, but not before Jon told Mina that he loved her. This caused Mina to hesitate and remember her past self. Dracula ordered Mina to kill Jon but he was shot with a silver arrow by Abe. As Mina managed to gain control over herself, she, Jon, Morris and Abe prepared to finally defeat Dracula; however, they were no match for the Vampire who tore apart Morris and absorbed his blood, increasing his strength. It seemed as if the heroes would be killed, but just when all seemed lost, Abe noticed out a window that the sun was rising and thought of a desperate plan. He lit the last of his explosives and blasted down a wall that was facing the sun, unintentionally burying Mina under rubble. Abe ordered Jon to cover his stake in holy water, which he did but not before Dracula grabbed him by the neck and forced the stake out of his hands. To save her husband, Mina managed to free herself from the rubble and attacked Dracula, throwing them both into the exposed sunlight. Dracula threw Mina back into the room to get her off of him and was about to escape the sunlight that was burning him, but was shot in the foot by Abe with a holy water soaked silver stake from a crossbow, impaling him on the floor and forcing him to disintegrate from the sunlight. As he died, Dracula coldly laughed at the heroes and declared, "I will return!", before being reduced to nothing more than an ancient charred skeleton. Finally, having defeated the vampire dark lord and saved London, the heroes returned home with this whole nightmare finally behind them.

 **Epilogue** / **End Credits Scenes** : During Seward, Arthur and Morris' funerals, Mina hid under an umbrella and the shade of trees from the sunlight as she was still stricken with Vampirism, but Jon continued to stay by her side and told her that they would find a cure. Abraham, after the funeral, returned home to his daughter, Victoria who he recounted all about Dracula and vowed to teach her all about the monsters hiding in the world and how to fight them, should they bring terror to mankind. Days later, Renfield, still alive, returned to the empty estate and looked upon his defeated master. He then heard coming in from the doorway the sound of a child crying and turned to see a young girl standing at the doorway at the sight of her father being turned to nothing but bones. Gathering up the bones of Dracula that weren't destroyed, Renfield led Dracula's daughter, Marya away from the estate, who vowed that she would bring back her father and exact vengeance upon his killers.


	2. Chapter 2: Frankenstein

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Universe failed franchise or any other original source materials of the characters or stories used in this series.**

* * *

LOGAN S. RIDER AND ZIGWOLF PROUDLY PRESENTS

 **Dark Universe**

 **Frankenstein** ' **s Monster**

 **Synopsis** : _You know this story. The mad genius Dr. Frankenstein, the crack of lightning and his unholy creation. Now look closer and you will find a tale that blurs the lines between tragedy and hope. Love and hate. Life and death.  
Man and Monster._

* * *

The story opens in 1795, as a ship and her crew traveled through the waters of the Arctic. Below deck, a middle-aged scientist named **Victor Frankenstein** was in his cabin with papers and maps strewn across the walls, as if he were looking for something. The ship's captain, **Capt**. **Robert Walton** walked down to Victor's quarters and gave a status report on how far the ship had traveled into the Arctic. Victor was paying greatly for this expedition, but the Captain wanted to know what they were after before moving forward any further. Victor was silent and when he finally spoke, he asked the Captain, "Do you believe that man was ever meant to defy nature?"

In 1755, Victor and his brother, **William** were sneaking out late one night to sled in the freshly fallen snow. They played for hours, unaware that a storm was heading their way and a blizzard began. Victor and William were split up and Victor found his way back home, informing his parents that William was lost in the storm. Victor's mother, **Caroline** , recklessly ran out into the storm to find William, leaving Victor's father, **Alphonse** , behind to look after Victor and be there in case William returned. Neither William nor Caroline ever came back, and when dawn broke and Alphonse went out to find them, all he found was their frozen bodies huddled together as they tried to stay warm, comforting each other in their last moments before freezing to death. Alphonse blamed Victor for getting Caroline and William killed and sent him off to boarding school. This tragedy had an effect on Victor and in college, he studied the human body and the effects of how cold temperatures have on human tissue. He hoped to turn his past tragedy into something positive, such as learning how to preserve human organs with the right method of freezing for long periods of time so the organs wouldn't waste away before being able to be transplanted.

In college, Victor had no friends except for his close friend and love interest **Elizabeth** ' **Beth** ' **Lavenza**. She was a surgeon who took interest in Victor's work and became one of the only colleagues that could keep up with his work. One day, Victor received a letter informing him that his father had died from scarlet fever and that Victor had inherited all his assets and properties, which included Castle Frankenstein near Darmstadt, Germany. Victor traveled there for the funeral with Beth coming along for support. When they arrived, Alphonse's former assistant/ mechanical expert was there to greet them; a hunchback by the name of **Fritzolich** ' **Igor** ' **Igoristolovichin**. As Igor took them on a tour of the castle, Victor became fascinated with his father's laboratory which contained machinery and chemicals that were now at his disposal. One chemical in particular took Victor's notice; an electrically conductive liquid that was meant to give electric power to machinery without it: a portable battery-like jelly. Just put a conductive wire in the liquid and instant power to whatever machinery the wire was connected to. It failed for its intended purpose, but an idea had formed in Victor's head of other "applications".

Victor proceeded to test out the liquid with corpses his father studied. Victor threw a hand, that had been dead for days, into a container with the liquid and after poking the nerves the hand reacted. Victor brought in Igor and Beth and showed them the reacting hand, then unveiled his plan: to bring a human back to life. Igor was on board because of the breakthroughs that could come from this experiment, but Beth was hesitant to let Victor go through with this. Sometime later, Victor tried to persuade Beth to work with him on this experiment, but she still hadn't budged from her position. Victor walked away a short distance before turning around and giving Beth a letter that came from her home. She read it and broke down into tears and Victor was close by knowing what was written on the letter. As Victor and Igor enter the room to see what the matter was, Beth told them that her mother had passed away and Victor comforted her, but also took advantage of the situation by saying that if they were successful in their experiment, then there was a possibility that Beth's mother could be brought back. Beth nervously accepted to help out, unaware that she had been emotionally manipulated.

The trio began working on one of the corpses in the lab to bring it back to life. After injecting it with the electro-conductive solution, they tried to electrify it to life but it burned and exploded. Victor concluded that the body was too small to handle the amount of electricity meant to fully bring it back to life. They needed a much larger person to revive, though no normal human was big enough, so they would have to piece together different body parts to craft a seven-foot giant man. Needing more additional parts than what was available to them from Alphonse's small supplies, Victor and Igor traveled into Darmstadt to gather necessary body parts from the local graves, which drew the attention of the townspeople as they arrived in the day to find the graves recently dug up, not aware that Victor was responsible. The trio finished their creation, but needed a fresh brain and spinal cord to bring this experiment to life. Waiting for the right opportunity, it came in the form of a farmer named **Adam** who was burned in a barn fire and covered head to toe in third degree burns. As the town's doctor couldn't help, the farmer's family came to Frankenstein as a last resort. Victor had Adam on the operating table and pondered on whether or not to do anything, as the man's brain and spine were fully intact and functional, and an opportunity like that would probably never come around again. Igor was nervous about Victor not doing anything and what kind of person would let something like this happen and Beth was firmly opposed to this. Adam eventually died while the trio were arguing and later Victor faked sympathy with **Adam** ' **s wife** when he told her that he died, but he'd take care of the funeral preparations and send the man to be buried properly. The family left and Victor removed the brain and spinal cord and inserted it into the experiment, finishing it and closing up the body. Now the trio waited for an anticipated thunderstorm to bring their man-made being to life.

The trio calculated when a thunderstorm would arrive and set up their equipment in one o the castles towers to take advantage of the constant stray lightning to bring their creation to life. The night arrived and Victor raised the creature into the sky with a pulley and with a most brilliant lightning strike, electricity coursed through the creature and throughout the equipment. It became too much for the equipment and it exploded, taking much of the tower with it. Victor, Beth and Igor were scraped and bruised but they survived, but they all and a question: did it work? Victor looked for their creation throughout the castle wreckage and upon seeing that the operating table the creation was attached to was now empty, Victor heard a loud thud behind him. Through the smoke and fires in the lab, Victor finally saw his creation standing and happily shouted, "It's Alive!" Victor moved closer to inspect **The Creature** and we see from the Creature's point of view that its senses were dulled but were slowly returning to normal and when it saw the fire he panicked and roared ( _due to that being the last thing Adam saw before he was burned near death_ ), grabbing Victor by the neck. Igor and Beth tried to get the Creature to let him go but he was too strong. As Victor was nearly choked to death, Igor ran off and came back with a syringe, injecting a lethal dosage into the Creature's neck and it instantly fainted, not dying like the dosage was intended to do. The trio dragged it to the lowest basement of Castle Frankenstein and put the Creature in a room that they reinforced so he wouldn't be able to instantly break through.

In the days after the Creature's resurrection, the town police, **Inspector Turpin** and **Officer Vogel** were looking into the recent grave robbery and suspicion pointed towards the owners of Castle Frankenstein. Thus, combined with the recent experiment and the chaos from it, they assumed that crazy things were happening over there and traveled to the castle to investigate. Meanwhile, Victor was trying to figure out what went wrong with his creation while Beth and Igor cleaned up. Victor decided that he would try to teach this Creature how to act like a civilized man again, when the trio heard two sounds at the same time; a large bang from the bottom levels of the castle and a knock at the castle doors. Victor asked Igor and Beth to silence the Creature while he went to distract whoever was at the door. After opening the door, Victor was met by Turpin and Vogel, who wanted to inspect the castle because of the destruction that occurred. Victor invited them in and tried to explain what had happened was an experiment with collecting lightning to be able to give homes free electricity. They all heared loud banging and Victor lied about it by telling the police that the castle had been slightly shifting and making loud noises ever since the tower was destroyed. They seemed to buy the explanation and left, but what Victor didn't see was that Turpin had found a corpse finger and was intending to build a case against Frankenstein. After they left Victor went down to the basement to find Igor and Beth struggling with the Creature. Victor tried his hand at calming the Creature by showing that they were all friends, which worked and the Creature stopped struggling and the pair let him go.

In the coming days, the trio started teaching the Creature, which they named **Prometheus** , to act like a human and relearn everything a person would know how to do; meanwhile, Turpin was gathering even further evidence of Victor's crimes. One night, Prometheus started to dream of his family and former life as Adam, and told these dreams to Victor, hoping to figure out what they meant; however, Victor said that they were only dreams and that he shouldn't put much importance into them. Beth had a problem with this because Adam should have been told about his family instead of being lied to. Victor disagreed and Igor was neutral on the matter and this argument began causing a rift between the trio. The more Prometheus learned in the coming days, the clearer his mind and dreams became, until one night where he started to remember who he was, his name and his true face. He looked in his room's mirror and was horrified to see what he'd become. Victor burst into the room hearing the commotion and tried to calm him down but Prometheus choked him before yelling, "WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME?!" A strong blunt hit to head by Igor knocked Prometheus unconscious, Victor decided that Prometheus was a failure and was disgusted by him, so he'd be destroyed. Beth then finally saw just what a heartless man Victor was and regretted helping him. As the trio left the basement, Beth left the locks of Prometheus' room open so that he could escape. Loud noises were heard outside the castle doors and the trio found the police and a mob of people out front. Victor, Igor and Beth were accused of grave robbing, theft and murder and would be placed under arrest until the people found out what they did to those bodies. Suddenly, Prometheus burst out of the basement doors and ran to the front doors, blasting through them and rushing through the mob and out into the wilderness. The trio took advantage of the panicked people to escape and avoid arrest. Prometheus found his way to a windmill and the trio took refuge in the town at an abandoned tailor shop.

Days later, Prometheus made his way back to his former home, hoping that maybe he could explain his situation to his family and maybe they would accept him again. As he came up to his house, he found his **daughter** out back playing. He approached her, hoping to not frighten her and when she saw this stranger, unaware that it was her father, she was unafraid of his appearance and tried to get him to play with her and her dolls. Meanwhile, local police arrived at the house to search for Frankenstein and heard Prometheus and his daughter in the back yard of the house. When they came around to the back, they saw the girl with a monster and aimed their guns at him, telling the girl to get away from him. Not wanting to let his daughter get hurt, Prometheus nudged her so that she'd go to the police. Just as Prometheus was about to explain everything, his **son** came back to the house and saw the police, the monster and his sister right next to it. Wanting to protect his sister, he went to attack the monster with a pitchfork and stabbed Adam before he could say anything and his mind panicked, turning him into a mindless brute and he roared at the police and his son. The police, startled, opened fire on the monster who rushed at them and slaughtered them with his enhanced strength. Just as the officers were killed, the mother opened the house door, saw the carnage and yelled for her children to run inside. They did and Prometheus rushed at the locked door, pounding on it and trying to get inside. His monstrous strength, however, caused the house to shake on its foundations and collapse. After the house was demolished, Prometheus regained his rational mind and saw the destruction he caused. Horrified, he sifted through the rubble hopping that they were ok; but instead, all he found was his dead family. Filled with grief and remorse, he roared in mourning while holding their lifeless bodies close.

Elsewhere, Victor, Beth and Igor were in their abandoned shop wondering what to do next. The police and villagers were still after them, but they couldn't evade arrest for much longer. They were tired, hungry and always on alert for anyone who might notice them. Victor explained that there was a mountain villa that they could hide out in but Beth, finally having had an enough, opened up and gave Victor a piece of her mind. She had been keeping her emotions to herself for so long, but now she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand how everything they did went so wrong and called Victor the real monster. She left the two men and didn't care what happened to either of them. In the darkness of night, the duo avoided the night guards and left town, only to be confronted by Prometheus who was dragging a tarp covered ice wagon containing his family. He explained what had happened to the duo and ordered Victor to bring his family back like he did with him. Victor protested, claiming he wouldn't because it was a mistake trying to play god this way. Prometheus threatened the pair with death if they didn't do as he asked. Victor hesitantly agreed to go along with this and help Prometheus until he could come up with a plan to destroy his creation. The group made their way to the mountain villa and with their limited resources they would try to set up a new lab and prepare for the resurrection of Prometheus' family. Unbeknownst to Victor, Igor or Prometheus, Beth saw this confrontation occur and rushed into town to get help, only to be caught and arrested.

Victor and Igor had been working tirelessly for days to restore Prometheus' family, having had to do some despicable things to gain additional body parts. Beth finally was able to speak with Turpin in her jail cell and informed him of where Victor and Igor were so he could arrest them, but demanded to go with the inspector to the villa to save her former friends from the creature, even if it meant their loss of freedom. Inside the villa, the night had come, the family was reassembled and with the help of a hydroelectric device, they would be brought back to life. Victor looked at the bodies and wondered how he could have let things go so wrong. He pleaded once again with Prometheus to reconsider this and make peace with his families' loss. But Prometheus would not listen and grabbed Victor's left hand crushing it, yelling for him to bring them back to life. As Victor activated the machines and prepared to flip the final switch, Turpin entered the room with Beth and pointed a gun at everyone inside, saying they were all under arrest. Unbeknownst to Turpin though, Prometheus was standing right behind him in the shadows, grabbing the inspector by his wrists and shouted at him to leave. Seeing an opportunity, Victor took a nearby lantern and smashed it on Prometheus' family, dousing them all in flames. Adam yelled out in grief and anger as his pyrophobia prevented him from putting out the flames consuming his family. As Turpin picked back up his gun to shoot the monster, Igor came out from the corner he was in and knocked Turpin's gun out of his hands and the two proceeded to fight. Beth ran towards Victor and told him that they must escape, but Prometheus appeared behind them and grabbed Beth by her neck. With his face showing unimaginable rage, he broke her neck and dropped her lifeless body to the ground. Victor, enraged and seeing Turpin's dropped gun, made his way past Prometheus to retrieve it. Back with Igor and Turpin, Igor was quickly losing the fight until a flaming support beam fell on Turpin, killing him and Igor saw Victor and Prometheus face off against each other. Victor picked up the gun and managed to shoot Prometheus three times in the chest, but he was still standing with the bullets only being lodged into his chest. Part of the roof caved in and it separated the two enraged foes from each other. Igor came up to try and get Victor out before the whole place came down, but he was still staring at his creation as it yelled in anger and then fear from the fire set in, causing Prometheus to run away. Victor and Igor escaped outside as they saw the villa burn to the ground.

In the years to come, Victor used his remaining wealth to track down his creation and finally end him. 10 years later a middle-aged Victor was telling his tale to a young girl, whose exact name Victor could never remember, only that it was either **Mary** or **Shelly**. After Igor ( _with his back fixed thanks to Victor_ ) met with Victor and told him that the creature was last seen in the Artic, Victor excused himself from Mary and told Igor to prepare a ship and equipment. Igor however, told Victor he'd make the necessary arrangements but this was where they parted ways. Igor couldn't thank Victor enough for making him normal, but the path he was determined to go down would lead to his own death. Victor angrily told Igor to get out of his sight and was saddened by his friend's departure, but he must press onward. Going back to the start of the story, we find Victor writing in his journal while the ship was stuck in the ice, the crew frozen to death and he was the only one left to finish the creature. He walked for days through the snow and heavy winds, finally finding a small shack in the middle of a frozen tundra and after opening the door he came face to face with Prometheus after so many years. Victor tried to raise a gun to shoot Prometheus but he was left weakened and fell to the ground, as being out in the cold for so long had given Victor hypothermia and he was so close to death. Prometheus raised up his creator from the ground and brought him to a bed. Clutching Victor's hand, Prometheus said, "I've caused so much pain and felt such uncontrollable fury for such a long time, but I had to let that go or else it would consume me, like it has done with you. I forgive you for bringing me into this world as a monster and for not bringing back those I loved. I hope with your last moments, you can forgive me for what I've done... Father". Victor's hand loosened as his life came to an end. Prometheus took Victor's body out into the snow and buried him. Finishing up the burial, Prometheus stared out into the unknown, wondering if a creature like him would ever have a place in the world.

 **Epilogue** / **End Credits Scene** : 1882, 64 years after Victors death, three figures arrivedat the ruins of Castle Frankenstein and started digging their way into the lower levels. Finally making their way into the basement, the figures are revealed to be **Prof**. **Abraham Van Helsing** , his daughter **Victoria** and their associate **Dr**. **Alex Zorka**. Searching around the basement, they finally found what they were looking for, Victor's blueprints for building a creature like Prometheus.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Universe failed franchise or any other original source materials of the characters or stories used in this series.**

* * *

LOGAN S. RIDER AND ZIGWOLF PROUDLY PRESENTS

 **Dark Universe**

 **Wolf Man**

 **Synopsis** : _When his brother is murdered, Lawrence Talbot returns to his ancestral homeland at the request of his childhood friend, Gwen. Soon he discovers that his brother's murder was the work of an ancient creature from dark legends and tales of horror, and after surviving his encounter with the beast Lawrence finds himself bitten, and subsequently cursed to become one himself: a Werewolf! To save the village and protect Gwen, he must slay the bloodthirsty beast and find a cure for himself before the next full moon._

* * *

 _"Even a man who is pure of heart, and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf, when the Wolf's bane blooms, and the Autumn moon is bright."_

The story opens in Autumn of 1887 as **Ben Talbot** , an officer from the British Military, was seen running through the forests of Blackmoor, England during a full moon night, scared out of his mind and watching his surroundings as if someone or something were chasing after him. He managed to find his way to a mausoleum and tried to barricade himself inside, while preparing his rifle. As he reloaded his rifle and was ready to kill his stalker, a low growl was heard outside, circling the mausoleum and then abruptly vanished. Ben lowered his gun and tried to calm himself down, only for the mausoleum doors to burst open and a dark shape to lunge out at him, massacring him in a bloody horrific scene. As his screams faded in the distance, a monstrous howl echoed throughout the land.

A few weeks later in America, **Lawrence S**. **Talbot** , a former world-renowned Shakespearean actor, was thrown out of a theater into the rain and fired for his underwhelming performances and alcoholism. As he cursed his former employees while standing in the rain, he was greeted by **Gwen Conliffe** , an old childhood friend of his. She informed him over dinner that his brother had been found murdered several weeks ago and wanted Lawrence to return home to attend his funeral. However, Lawrence scornfully declined her offer as, although he was saddened to hear his brother was killed, he did not leave on good terms with his father when he left years ago and did not wish to return as long as his father was there. After Gwen tired again to persuade him to return home and wrote down the train station she would be leaving at in the morning, Lawrence kindly rejected the offer and thanked Gwen for the food and for catching up after so many years before leaving her. That night though, Lawrence had one of his many reoccurring dreams of his family's home burning and a large beast standing over a pile of dead bodies, including his family and Gwen. Waking up and walking through his home, which he would soon be evicted from as he no longer could pay for rent, and looking at a photo of his family, Lawrence begrudgingly decided that he'd return home. The next day he managed to catch back up with Gwen just before she could get on the train and informed her that he would go back with her but only to attend his brother's funeral, not to see his father or return home permanently.

Days later the two arrived in London, England, and boarded a train to take them to Blackmoor, where they were met with one of Gwen's friends named **Ophelia** , who was the daughter of a high-ranking general, along with **Victoria Van Helsing** , daughter of renowned and disgraced scientist Abraham Van Helsing, and her associate **Mina Harker**. While they talked Victoria mentioned that she would be attending a meeting for several high governing officials, which would be held in London in three months to discuss a series of murders throughout England. After saying goodbye to Ophelia, Lawrence and Gwen arrived at Blackmoor and made their way to the local church where Ben's body was resting. When Lawrence saw his brother's remains in the coffin he was horrified, as his brother's body was completely mauled. They were then greeted by **Reverend Frisk** , who showed them Ben's personal effects from the night of his murder, including a pentagram medallion that he had apparently purchased from gypsies the night of his death. As they left the church, they were met by **Singh** , the Sikh manservant of Lawrence's father, who was sent to fetch them on the request of his master and bring them to Talbot Manor. When they arrived, Lawrence saw that his ancestral home was in disrepair, and was met with an uneasy reunion with his estranged father, **Sir John Talbot**. John reprimanded his son for having left for so long without sending even one letter and asked his son what he had been up to all these years, but Lawrence only wished to know why he had been called and leave his father as soon as possible. Seeing as his son still harbored resentment towards him for sending him away as a child to a boarding school in America, he brought him into the study where he began telling Lawrence what Ben had been doing the days before his death. He explained that Ben had was on leave from the military and wanted to spend his time back home, but discovered that there were several murders happening around Blackmoor and went to investigate them which led to his death. Lawrence surmised that whoever it was committing these murders must have been the one who killed Ben, and swore that he would find and kill whoever that was. However, John warned him not to pursue the murderer and to stay away from the local gypsy camp, but was stopped before he could say anymore by a powerful headache and stumbled over causing a loud crashing sound to be heard throughout the manor. Rushing in to check on him, Gwen and Singh returned him to his bedroom and explained to Lawrence that he had been suffering an ailment for many weeks, but a doctor would be by to try and make him well again.

Leaving Talbot Manor as evening arrived, Gwen offered Lawrence to stay the night at her family's antique store which doubled as her home. While there, Lawrence was greeted by Gwen's husband **Charles Conliffe** , who greeted Lawrence kindly though he was in return treated coldly by Lawrence before leaving, saying that he had some business to attend to. As Gwen prepared dinner, Lawrence looked around the shop and was amazed by the collection of artifacts Gwen's family had obtained over the years, including a foreign item from the American Navajo people, several rugs bought from gypsies and a cane crafted with a silver wolf's head; the latter of which Gwen gave to Lawrence as a gift. As sunset progressed, the two reminisced about their childhood, remembering how they would play in Talbot Manor as children along with Ben. But when the subject changed to when Lawrence had been sent away by his father to spend years in school abroad and how Gwen married Charles, Lawrence stopped the conversation and left the shop, saying that he didn't want to talk about what had happened. Later at the local pub, Lawrence overheard the locals discussing the recent murders and debated about who was responsible, with many laying blame to the gypsies who were camped outside the town, while another patron blamed Ben's death on a curse placed by his and Lawrence's gypsy mother, **Solana Talbot**. Furious that they would insult her name, Lawrence proceeded to chastise the men, who upon discovering who Lawrence was began to fight him. After being thrown out of the pub, Lawrence picked up the pentagram medallion that Ben had bought from the gypsies and decided to go to the gypsy camp and find out the truth.

Arriving at the gypsy camp, Lawrence asked around for who sold Ben the medallion. One gypsy **girl** who was wearing a wolfs bane flower in her hair noticed Lawrence and told him that she remembered a man buying the medallion from her mother, who she escorted him to see. Entering the girl's family tent, Lawrence was met by **Maleva** , a gypsy fortune teller, who told Lawrence to leave quickly and warned him that whoever it was committing these murders was not human, but rather a much darker, more evil beast. Before Lawrence could get any more information out of Maleva, the townspeople who Lawrence fought with at the tavern descended on the camp to force the gypsies to turn over a dancing bear they suspected to be the killer. The local police arrived to stop the men, but as the two groups argued over the fate of the bear one of the men from the pub arrived on horseback with his head ripped off. As everyone was horrified at the sight, a loud howl was heard echoing throughout the camp. Suddenly, many people started screaming as countless people were being found massacred around the camp and a superhumanly strong wolf-like creature descended on the camp, slaughtering many people. As people ran in fear from the beast, Lawrence made a deal with Maleva; if he got her and her daughter to safety, then she would tell him everything that she knew about his brother.

After she agreed, Lawrence grabbed his silver wolf cane, a rifle from one of the dead men and a pistol from a police officer and led the women through the carnage, watching the dancing bear fight and be decimated by the beast. They managed to escape into the woods but heard the beast, turning to find that it was pursuing them. Ordering Maleva and her daughter to run, Lawrence opened fire on the beast and lured it into a ring of large stones. Lawrence carefully hunted the beast within the foggy stone circle, firing anytime he saw the beast. But just as he emptied his rifle and prepared to reload, the beast lunged out at him and threw him against one of the stones, dislocating his arm. Staggering to his feet, Lawrence was bitten at his shoulder by the beast, but before it could do anymore damage he managed to empty his revolver into the beast's skull forcing it off of him. However, Lawrence watched in horror as the beast's skull reassembled itself and was repaired. Backing up, Lawrence tripped over the silver wolf cane. Looking up he watched as the beast fully healed itself and readied to murder him. Needing to defend himself with anything he could, Lawrence grabbed the cane and thrust it just in time to plunged its head deep down into the beast's throat, causing the beast to thrash about as it choked to death from the silver.

As Lawrence lay dying from his wounds, Maleva returned to him with a few gypsy gunmen. Seeing the beast dead and turning into her long-lost husband **Bela** , as well as the wounds on Lawrence, Maleva ordered the men to take him back to camp so she could heal him before he bled to death. As Maleva sewed up his wounds, one of the men stated that they should kill Lawrence, but Maleva refused, saying that not only did she make a promise to Lawrence and she would not go back on her word, but that they would need his help to stop whoever cursed Bela and avenge him. After healing him they returned Lawrence home to Talbot Manor, where Gwen arrived to nurse Lawrence back to health. After suffering a few hallucinations and dreams, Lawrence woke a few weeks later to find that he made a full recovery, realizing that his wounds not only healed themselves but completely vanished. Seeking answers, Lawrence grabbed his wolf cane and returned to the gypsy camp and met back up with Maleva. She explained as they took a walk that the beast that they had encountered, the same beast that was responsible for all the recent murders and had killed Ben was a werewolf, and that Lawrence was now cursed to become one himself during the next full moon. Lawrence dismissed the superstition, asking if he was a monster then why would she keep him alive. She explained that she could not break her word, but more importantly she wanted him to help her find the person who was responsible for Bela's curse and needed his aid since, as she was a gypsy, she could not seek the answers in town on her own.

Refusing to believe her, Lawrence left and went into town, where he discovered that the Scotland Yard had sent to inspect the murders **Inspector Francis Aberline** , an officer who had solved various unsolvable cases. The two met at the local pub, where Aberline began questioning Lawrence about what he saw that attacked him, suspecting him of not having told the whole truth as he was the only one to survive the attack. After Aberline left, Lawrence began to worry, believing that what Maleva told him might be true. Returning to Talbot Manor, Lawrence was met by his father who asked Lawrence to accompany him. They talked as they walked back to the manor, with Lawrence revealing why he was so mad at his father; when he was younger he and Gwen were in love, but John would not let his sons get married and ruin their future financial careers, so he sent Lawrence to the boarding school. John told him that, although he was sorry for how the circumstances turned out he didn't regret his decision, and told Lawrence that he had his permission to pursue love now and that he would attend his next play. He then showed Lawrence the silver bullets he had in the store room and before leaving implied that something monstrous was on the loose in Blackmoor. Worried about what might happen when the full moon rose that night, Lawrence loaded one of the revolvers with a silver bullet and prepared to kill himself. However, he was stopped by Gwen, who convinced him that whatever it was that he was going through that he was strong enough to see it through to the end.

The two walked about the manor as the sun set reminiscing about their past, in which Lawrence apologized for leaving the other night and for not fighting his father more when he sent him away, and that he should have staying to marry Gwen when they were planning to elope. Gwen forgave him and told him that if he wanted he could remain in Blackmoor and be with her like they had planned to all those years ago. He then followed Gwen to his mother's crypt, confused as to why she wanted to go there of all places. However, he soon found that they weren't alone, as stepping out of the shadows was Charles, Singh and Sir John along with a shrine to a wolf headed deity, several cells and cages ( _some with corpses and bloodied bodies in them_ ), a retractable sunroof and a chair specially fitted with restraints. Wanting to know what was going on, Gwen explained to Lawrence that she was in charge of a secret group of powerful individuals that were going to change England, and their group previously included the gypsy Bela before Lawrence murdered him. As Lawrence tried to leave, Singh opened the sunroof to reveal the full moon. Suddenly the silver cane in Lawrence's hand started burning him and he dropped it, looking at his hand as it smoked and began to heal itself remarkably fast. Lawrence then began to feel pain all around him as his body began to transform, ripping his skin, disconnecting his joints, elongating his body. Watching Lawrence writhe in pain on the steps in front of the crypt, Gwen closed and locked the steel door, telling Lawrence through the barred window to enjoy the night. As he continued to writhe in pain as he transformed, Maleva, who had traveled to Talbot Manor to check up on him, heard Lawrence scream and howl in pain and rushed over to see what was wrong, but was told to stay back by Lawrence as he would not be able to control himself. Realizing he was going to turn into a werewolf, Maleva ran as fast as she could in the direction of several hunters she had seen who were searching through the woods for the murderer. Lawrence watched as she ran, struggling to remain awake and fight the pain, but then it was over, his transformation completed and Lawrence was gone. All that was left was **The Wolf Man**. Rampaging through the woods, the Wolf Man chased after the first thing it saw; Maleva. He chased her to where the hunters were stationed at and proceeded to kill them all, though Maleva managed to escape, having used the hunters as a distraction to flee. Hearing the screams of the men, Aberline led the local police on the hunt, finding the Wolf Man as he was slaughtering the hunters. After shooting the Wolf Man and scarring him off, the police chased him throughout the forest, being picked off one after the other by the beast.

Eventually though, one of the traps the hunters had set up caught the Wolf Man and when day came, Aberline found Lawrence ( _now human but in a bloody mess_ ) and arrested him for mass murder. Lawrence was then sent to a London insane asylum where he was tortured and injected by them, overlooked by the sadistic **Dr**. **Hoenneger** , who subjected him to ice-water and electrotherapy treatments. Weeks later while in his asylum cell, Lawrence was visited by Gwen. She explained that many years before, she had received the mysterious American Navajo artifact that was in her shop and accidentally cut herself on the teeth crafted into it, which just so happened to be teeth from a Skinwalker ( _werewolf_ ). After a few years of gaining control over the curse, she began in secret to build a pack of werewolves, including John, Singh, Bela, Ophelia and her own husband Charles, while also killing several townsfolk and travelers, such as Ben. She had complete control over the others, even capable of inflicting pain on those she cursed through painful headaches; one night though, Bela didn't manage to reach Lady Talbot's crypt before the full moon and went on a killing spree back at his old home, thus inflicting Lawrence with the curse ahead of schedule. She then explained that she was looking to spread the Lycan curse to the highest influencing members of the government and control them as their Alpha, and that the conference that Ophelia had informed her of, the one happening that night, the night of a full moon, would be the perfect opportunity. She left Lawrence in the asylum, knowing that no one would believe him as they would think he was insane and told him that she would be back latter to return him home as her newest pet.

As night arrived, Dr. Hoenneger presented Lawrence, strapped in a chair, to an observation room to his colleagues, along with Inspector Aberline, as an interesting case study of Lycanthropy ( _the mental disorder that one believes they are a wolf_ ). Dr. Hoenneger explained to his audience that Lawrence's belief that he would turn into a werewolf was all in his imagination and he would not actually turn in to one. Lawrence tried to warn Dr. Hoenneger but he went on with his lecture. As the full moon streamed through the window, Lawrence once again transformed into The Wolf Man in front of all of the spectators and the inspector. They now believed him, but only too late. The Wolf Man broke free of his straps, killed Dr. Hoenneger and several other spectators, and escaped the asylum into the streets of London to hunt down Gwen and her werewolves, with a shocked Aberline and the authorities chasing after him through the city. As The Wolf Man was chased by Aberline and the authorities, Maleva, who had been searching for Lawrence and found out he was being held at the asylum, saw the chaos and began chasing after them in order to rescue Lawrence.

Meanwhile at the government officials meeting, the men began debating who the culprit of these murders was, as even though Lawrence had been arrested for several more recent ones they still didn't know who or what was behind such a massive scale death rate. As they argued back and forth, they were interrupted by Victoria Van Helsing, who began a speech to enlighten the high-ranking officials of England about how the recent murders where the work of no madman, cult society or terrorist organization, but where the work of monsters and devils. As the men rejected Victoria's findings, Gwen and her werewolves made their way towards the conference, slaughtering everyone on the way while The Wolf Man made his way to the conference himself, going on a bloody and ferocious rampage throughout London, killing dozens and managing to evade the authorities. Finally, he managed to reach the government building but was attacked by Singh and Ophelia, who were stationed to guard Gwen and the others. The Wolf Man managed to slay Ophelia and Singh by using a silver spiked fence and the silver hood of a car, along with several other innocent bystanders, whilst Victoria and Mina ( _who revealed that she was a vampire_ ) were able to defend the remaining high officials from Gwen, John and Charles. As Gwen and her remaining werewolves retreated upon seeing The Wolf Man kill Ophelia and Singh, The Wolf Man tried to chase after them but was intercepted by Inspector Aberline and the Scotland Yard, causing him to run and hide.

The next morning, a now human Lawrence hid from the authorities and was found by Maleva, who informed him that Gwen and the others had left London to retreat back at Blackmoor. Knowing that Gwen would be trying to rebuild her numbers and continue her attack again and again until she had London under her control, Lawrence and Maleva decided to follow them back to Talbot Manor and kill them. As they made their way back, Aberline tracked the two to Blackmoor, this time armed with silver bullets. When Lawrence and Maleva arrived at Blackmoor during sunset they found it abandoned, and when they reached Talbot Manor they found several of the townsfolk's mauled bodies hanging in the foyer. They were then met by Sir John, who apologized to them for what he had done and explained that he had no choice as Gwen had full control over him, but now he was done with her plans. He threw Lawrence the silver wolf cane and offered a riffle loaded with silver bullets, telling him that Lawrence proved John right, that a man was what he chose to be and not what he was made to be. He then informed them that Gwen was at Lady Talbot's crypt resting and Lawrence finally forgave his father for what he had done and embraced him. As the two left the manor they heard a gunshot ring out as John ended his curse with a silver bullet.

As night arrived and the two entered the Talbot cemetery, Lawrence ordered Maleva to wait with the rifle and shoot anything that exited his mother's crypt, including himself. Descending down into the crypt, Lawrence found Gwen praying to the wolf headed deity shrine before stopping and asking why Lawrence had to stop them when they could have been powerful, could have ruled as the alphas to a new world, could have finally been together. But now all she held towards Lawrence was hatred and furry, and when the full moon rose in the retractable sunroof, they both transformed into werewolves and began to fight to the death. During their fight, Maleva was caught by Aberline who demanded to know where Lawrence was and was willing to let her go if she told him. But before she could say anything they heard a low growl and saw that Charles, in his werewolf form, was staring straight at them from across the graveyard. Firing at the werewolf, Aberline and Maleva ran as they were chased by Charles. Back with Lawrence and Gwen, their fight eventually led them into Talbot Manor, where due to their fight the building caught on fire. They tore throughout the manor, demolishing walls, crashing through rooms on every floor, even slamming into the study room's piano and slamming said piano into each other. As their brawl destroyed Talbot Manor, Aberline and Maleva were chased into the forest by Charles who lunged at the Inspector and broke his leg. The werewolf readied to eat out Aberline's heart, but not before Maleva managed to empty her revolver with silver bullets into him, finally avenging her husband. As she gave aid to the inspector they watched as the manor continued to burn while the two werewolves continued their fight. Gwen was able to overpower Lawrence, proving to be the more powerful of the two monsters. She readied to kill Lawrence but offered him one last chance to serve her, to belong to her, to make a family with her that would rule on high as the new dominant predators of the food chain. But Lawrence wasn't there, only The Wolf Man who gained the advantage by ripping out her arm, throwing Gwen into the fire causing her body to catch on fire and burn, and then beheaded her with the silver wolf cane, killing Gwen. The Wolf Man then victoriously howled before the floor gave out under him and he, along with the rest of the manor collapsed, burying him in rubble.

The next day, Aberline and Maleva searched through the rubble to find Lawrence but could not discern his body from the remains of the several townsfolk, Sir John or Gwen. In the weeks to come they decided that Lawrence must have died when the building collapsed and held a funeral ceremony for him along with his brother and father. Maleva then returned to her gypsy caravan as they left Blackmoor, while Aberline returned to London where he was met by Victoria Van Helsing, who had a job offer for him.

 **Epilogue** / **End Credits Scene** : In a shack set up deep in the mountains of the Black Forest, Germany, Lawrence prepared for the coming winter. As he chopped wood, he was spotted by a wolf who regarded him as one of its own. Latter that night as a crescent moon rose, he entered his home and meditated, closing his eyes, breathed deeply and then opened them again...

They were glowing golden, and throughout the forest was heard a monstrous wolf-like howl.


	4. Chapter 4 pt1: The Mummies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Universe failed franchise or any other original source materials of the characters or stories used in this series.**

 **AN: I know many of you have been waiting for over a year for the next chapter. Sorry about that, just really had to make sure that I didn't get anything wrong with Egyptian culture, history or mythology. So I decided to split this one up into parts until I'm finished, and once I'm done I'll re-upload them all as one single chapter.**

* * *

LOGAN S. RIDER AND ZIGWOLF PROUDLY PRESENT

 **Dark Universe**

 **The Mummies**

 **Synopsis** : _When Egyptologist Henry Carter discovers a secret tomb lost in the deserts of Egypt, he unwittingly releases the legendary Princess Amunet from her eternal prison. Now Carter and his allies are launched into a race against the mummy princess to stop her before she can bring about terrors that will defy human comprehension in a quest to take back her rightful throne._

* * *

 _"Death is but the doorway to new life._

 _We live today, we shall live again._

 _In many forms shall we return._ "

The story opens in the Western Desert of Egypt ( _2,590 B.C._ ), as Princess Amunet, sole heir to the throne of Egypt and the last remaining member of the royal family, struggled against her linen bindings. She was in a room filled with darkness, lit only by torchlight, as the priests she had once trusted betrayed her and performed the mummification ritual on her... with her still alive! The pain and agony she felt as they removed her liver, lungs, stomach, intestines, and even her heart could not compare to the rage and fury she seethed with; kept alive solely by the dark magic that coursed through her veins which would keep her in a state between life and death for all eternity. As the last words were spoken, the last inscriptions of dark magic were written on to her bindings and her body was lowered into the sarcophagus that would become her prison, the Princess of Egypt watched with hellish wrath _His_ eyes as he stood over her with indifference over her plight. The man who had betrayed her, who destroyed everything in her life. Who murdered, schemed and manipulated his way to the power that was her birthright. As the lid was sealed above her and she would be lost to the darkness forever, she made one final vow... that someday, someway, she would escape and reclaim what was stolen from her. And to those who had wronged her or stood in her way, they would know terrors and a vengeance unlike any this world had ever witnessed!

Thousands of years later ( _1932_ ), Dr. Henry Carter, a radical, young, down-on-his-luck Egyptology and linguistics professor at the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities in Cairo, Egypt, was giving a seminar. He believed that he had found proof and clues to the tomb of one of the earliest Pharaohs of Egypt, Ma'atkare Menehptre; who had been alive during the building of the great pyramids and tamed the harsh landscape that would eventually create the ancient empire. However, as he was ready to ask for further funding to find the Pharaoh's tomb, one of his peers jeered Henry and asked him questions to try and disprove Henry's theories. Unfortunately, many of the questions asked were sound and Henry had to admit that most of his findings weren't much to go off of and were hypothetical at best, but kept his ground and argued that his findings were still substantial. Not wanting to listen to any more of Carter's "crackpot theories" the rest of the attending members of the seminar began to leave, leaving Henry dismayed. After the last of his peers left the seminar, Carter was met by his chief financial backer Lord Edward Carnarvon, who warned Carter that there were going to be some cuts made soon to the staff and budgeting of the Museum. Carter begged his friend to give him one last chance to find Ma'atkare's tomb and prove that he existed, which with reluctance Carnarvon agreed to.

Later that night Carter was looking back over his notes and research in his study, frantically trying to find some detail he had missed that would convince a patron to further fund his expedition and allow him to keep his job. Having no such luck, Carter had begun drinking and furiously started throwing his research and the furniture of his small office about. Once his temper had died down, his assistant Helena Atiz entered carrying a tray of herbal tea and some letters, telling Carter to sit down and drink some of the tea to calm himself down. As Helena was cleaning up the office and Carter was calming down, he took out from one of his desk's drawers his most treasured item - a sacred Canopic Jar representing the deity Imsety and having inscribed on it faded details of Ma'atkare's past. He had been given this by his father, who had died years ago and was the last treasure he had uncovered with him before his father died. After having calmed down, Carter thanked Helena and started reading the letters she had given him. Unfortunately, the calming effects of the tea were drowned out by his rising anger as one of the letters were of his Termination of Employment at the museum.

Furious that Carnarvon had lied to him, Carter grabbed his coat and was ready to make his way to the lord's estate and demand an explanation, even though Helena warned him that going out at night in the rain while being only somewhat sober would not get him back his job. As Carter flung open the door to leave fro Carnarvon, he was stopped when he saw that there was a man standing in his doorway. Carter knew the man immediately: Ardeth Bey, a friend and colleague of Henry's father who had been there during his father's last expedition. Though Ardeth was glad to see Carter, Carter was not and before Ardeth could say anything ordered him to leave, telling him that he didn't care what he had to say and demanded that he leave. Seeing that Carter wasn't going to listen to him, Ardeth pulled out of his pocket a valuable item that had Carter stop dead in his tracks: it was another Canopic Jar ( _representing the deity Qebehsenuef_ ) that belonged to Ma'atkare. Astonished to see a genuine sibling to the jar his father had found, Carter demanded to know where Ardeth found it. Ardeth explained as they re-entered Carter's study that he had found the jar on one of his recent digs, along with a map that he believed led to the Pharaoh's tomb in the Crescent Moon Canyon. Continuing, Ardeth explained that he has already set up for the expedition and even hired a team of diggers and gunmen to defend from others who would stop their digging. All he needed now was a skilled linguist in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs: Carter. Though Carter was still furious with Ardeth over their past history together, the chance to find Ma'atkare's tomb was too tempting and agreed to join the expedition, so long as Helena was allowed to accompany them as well.

Weeks later, Carter, Helena, and Ardeth arrived at the port city Marsa Matruh and met up with the team Ardeth had hired. However, Amos, the leader of the mercenaries, explained to Ardeth that the guide he had hired had died overnight from eating food poisoned dates. As Amos and Ardeth went to get ready, Carter and Helena tried asking several locals and guides to see if any would be willing to escort them; though none were willing and each turned down the offer. While they were trying to persuade one guide who they were having a hard time translating, a street urchin bumped into Carter. After apologizing to him the girl ran off, but before she disappeared Carter realized she had stolen the map and he and Helena chased after her. After thinking she had lost them after being chased through a marketplace and neighborhood, the girl slowed down only to be pinned against a wall by Helena. When Carter finally managed to catch up with them, he demanded the map back or else he'd call the authorities. Seeing as she had been caught and not wanting to get the authorities involved, the girl reluctantly gave him the map back, along with his wallet, his watch, his compass, and Helena's lucky rabbit's foot.

Satisfied, Carter and Helena were about t make their way back, but quickly realized they were lost. Deciding to help them since it was her fault they were lost, the girl began leading them back to the marketplace. Along the way, the girl, who told them that her name was Reh, remarked that she was curious as to what they were searching for in the Western Desert, having had taken a quick look at the map. Deciding to amuse her, the told her that they were looking for a Pharaoh's tomb in the Crescent Moon Canyon. This surprised Reh, as she had been to the canyon years ago but had never found any structures or tombs. She also warned them that the reason that no one was willing to take them to the canyon was that it was thought to be cursed, which she found ridiculous as she had never seen anything dangerous there. Curious, the two asked her if she was telling the truth about having been to the canyon, which she answered yes and even showed them a picture her father had taken of the canyon which matched descriptions from the map. When Helena asked where her father was Reh told them that she had been separated from them in Siwa, which was too far for her to travel to across the desert to look for them on her. Seeing as Reh new directions to the canyon which would come in handy on their expedition and Siwa was on the way back from the canyon, Carter offered Reh the job as their guide. Ecstatic at the chance to be reunited with her family, Reh accepted the offer but only if she received 50% of the cut ( _which Carter managed to drop to just 30%_ ).


	5. Chapter 4 pt2: The Mummies

LOGAN S. RIDER AND ZIGWOLF PROUDLY PRESENT

 **Dark Universe**

 **The Mummies**

 **Pt. 2**

* * *

Now with a guide, the three of them returned to the airport where Ardeth was waiting for them and showed them their cargo plane. As they boarded the transport ship, they were meet by more of the expedition crew, such as the French geologist Dietrich, the Maasai mercenary and chief medic Rushida, and the English mechanic and pilot 'Ski' Steedman. With all set and ready for departure the Odysseus lifted off the ground and they began their trek across the desert in search of the Pharaoh's tomb. Days passed as the group of explorers soared across the desert, with Carter and Reh leading the way to the tomb, until they finally arrived at the Crescent Moon Canyon. As it was too narrow for the cargo plane to land in, they landed it near the canyon walls and climbed down on foot; using winches to help host them and their supplies down. Once they were all on the canyon's riverbed with their supplies, the team began their search through the canyon for the entrance to the tomb; eventually finding an opening between the canyon walls that lead to a small clearing. And inside the clearing, they saw something that none of them had ever expected to find; for it wasn't a tomb they had found down in the canyon, it was a massive temple dedicated to the gods.

Carved out of the canyon walls and hidden from sky view by an overhanging cliff stood a large and marvelous temple. Three floors rose up from the ground, with each floor being taller than a house and each decorated with statues depicting the gods of Egypt. Before two large stairways leading halfway up the first floor stood two large salt-white obelisks on either side of the dual stairway. On the dual obelisks were carved hieroglyphs, and though the symbols had eroded and faded over time, Carter and Ardeth could decipher that they told the story of temple's creation. Further on they could see that on the ground floor stood three statues: a single large statue in-between the stairways of Thoth, indicating that this temple was dedicated to him; and two statues carved into the canyon wall of the gods Anubis and Horus. Meeting the two stairways at the half-way point of the ground floor was a platform that connected with a single stairway that led up the rest of the way to the entrance of the temple on the second floor. As they climbed the stairways Carter could see that on the uppermost floor were four more statues, each representing four of the five Sons of Horus. Reaching the second floor, they could see that flanking the entrance stood four more statues, two on each side, dedicated the four royal Enead Gods; to the left stood Osiris and Isis, and to the right stood Set and Nephthys.

As awe-inspiring as the temple was, there was only one problem: the entrance before them was sealed off by a wall of rock. Wasting no time, Ardeth ordered the diggers to remove the rocks and unseal the entrance. As they did, Carter began to study the hieroglyphs depicted above the entrance. When Reh asked him what the images meant, he told her that they depicted the myth of the god Set betraying his brother Osiris by sealing him inside a sarcophagus and chopping him into thousands of pieces. Seeking to resurrect her husband, the goddess Isis recovered the sarcophagus and all thousand pieces of Osiris, before seeking out the god Thoth who she asked for him to use his wisdom to bring Osiris back to life. Thoth then created a scroll which held powerful magic and used it to resurrect Osiris. It then depicted Thoth taking the scroll and hiding it within the temple they now stood at.

Carter was interrupted when he heard screams and shouts of horror and Helena informing him that the entrance had been cleared and that he needed to see for himself what was behind the wall. Stepping past the frightened diggers, Carter saw that in the entrance's doorway lay at least a dozen or so corpses and skeletons. Inspecting them he could see that they were priests and slaves and had been trapped alive behind the wall. Reasoning that they must have been sealed off to die with the Pharaoh and prevent anyone from knowing of the temple's existence, Ardeth ordered the diggers to carefully remove the bodies so they could continue on. Once the way was cleared, Amos instructed his mercenaries to stay alert for any traps that could be in the temple and to follow Ardeth and Carter's lead. Lighting a torch for himself, Carter led the way into the dark entrance of the temple. As they made their way deeper and deeper inside the ever darkening temple, they saw more hieroglyphs depicting scenes of ancient times; many depicting stories that neither Carter nor Ardeth had ever heard of before. Hallway after hallway they passed, with more and more dead bodies being found lying in differing states of death.

Eventually, they reached the largest antechamber in the temple. It was filled with gold and ancient artifacts, pots, and boxes made of gold. It would have been a beautiful sight with all of the treasure they had found if it weren't for more bodies of the dead circling outward from the middle - as if they were running away from something before dying. And right in the middle, atop a flight of steps, shining bright from the torches was the largest golden sarcophagus in recorded history. With the glee of a child at Christmas, Carter and Ardeth rushed up the steps to the sarcophagus. Inspecting the lid, they saw it bore the face of a Pharaoh and even had matching engravings to the jars they each possessed. Ordering for the diggers to unseal the sarcophagus, Carter and Ardeth watched with unbridled anticipation as the Pharaoh they had long sought after would be finally unveiled. However, as the diggers opened the sarcophagus and stepped back, all that the two explorers could see was - nothing! The sarcophagus was empty!

Heartbroken and furious, Carter began having an outraged fit, kicking the sarcophagus, throwing pottery and breaking artifacts worth thousands of dollars. Several of the men tried to restrain him but Ardeth told them to let him be, letting Carter stomp off down a corridor branching off from the anetchamber to calm down. Seeing that Carter needed her help, Helena, grabbing a torch to light the dark corridor Carter walked into, followed after him, while Ardeth ordered the diggers to start transferring the artifacts out of the temple and for Amos and his men to search the rest of the temple for any other significant findings. Back with Helena, she was busy trying to calm down an increasingly exasperated Carter, telling him that even if they hadn't found the Pharaoh yet that the discovery of the temple alone would garner them fame and fortune. After awhile she had managed to calm him back down, though he was still upset by having not found the Pharaoh after all this time. Seeing that Carter had calmed down, Helena suggested that they return to the antechamber when a light began reflecting off the torch in their eyes curious as to what was reflecting the light, the two explorers followed the light.

Meanwhile, Reh was looking through the treasures, curious as to why the adults were just as interested in the old poetry a sculptures she found uninteresting as the gold and jewels. Deciding she earned her part in the discovery, Reh started picking up some of the gold accessories and jewels and wearing them. Whilst Ardeth was giving orders to his men - ( _Ardeth_ ) "Henson, put the found artifacts together so we can safety bring them out. Johns, Keller, continue exploring areas so we can map out this temple. Faust, Gonzalez, and Crispin, continue searching for artifacts." -, he noticed what Reh what was up to - ( _Ardeth_ ) "And Miss Reh... please put that back, thievery would put an ugly spot on this monumental occasion." Pouting, Reh took off the jewels and took a torch in hand to go exploring down a corridor.

While Ardeth went back to work and Reh was exploring, one of the mercenary groups sent out to search the rest of the temple begun hearing scratching sounds down one corridor. Following the sound, the four men eventually found out it the sound was coming from inside a sarcophagus that was hidden behind some ruble. Deciding to keep the discovery of the new sarcophagus a secret to profit off of, three of the mercs began moving some of the ruble while the fourth held their torches up so they could see. After moving the last slab of stone out of the way and moving the lid off of the sarcophagus, the three men peered inside to find inside was the remains of a mummified woman; Amunet. Out of the corner of one of the men's eye he noticed that the inside of the lid had scratch marks. While he ushered his colleagues to see the marks for themselves, the fourth mercenary was busy swatting away at the insects that were being attracted by the torches light. Aggravated with the light constantly moving and being plunged into shadows, the mercs ordered for the fourth to stop moving the light. After he stopped moving, the three mercs were about to head back to the main antechamber and tell Amos that they had not found anything when one of them noticed something in the sarcophagus. Or that is, something missing. Amunet's body was missing.

As the three of them were confused and wondered amongst themselves what could have happened to the body, the fourth was being attacked by the insects again. After swatting them away again he heard dust falling behind him. Turning to look up, the man was horrified to see Amunet, casting no shadow of her own, scaling the walls above him. Before he could so much as scream, Amunet dropped down onto him and stabbed him with a knife, killing the only source of light and plunging the other mercs into darkness where they were unable to defend themselves as Amunet quickly killed them as well. It was only after she had killed the last one that she got a good look at them and saw that they were not the men who had tricked her and cursed her, nor were they even Egyptian and carried strange clothing and devices. Sensing that there was someone coming her way, Amunet quickly scaled back up the wall and onto the ceiling to hide.

Elsewhere, Carter and Helena had followed the reflected light to an antechamber that had its roof crumble in certain areas. Inside they saw that the source of the reflected light was a golden pendant on the skeleton of a priest who was impaled by a piece of the broken ceiling. Looking closer, Carter saw that clutched in the dead priest's hands was an old and fragile papyrus scroll. Taking the scroll from the skeleton's grasp, Carter took it over to a pile of stones from the broken ceiling and began deciphering it from ancient Egyptian, thinking it was a detailing of the events that had happened.

Meanwhile, Reh was absentmindedly following a line of hieroglyphs on the walls that intrigued her with their pictures. When she reached the end of the corridor which lead to two others paths, she realized she had gone to far from the main group and needed to go back before she ended up getting lost. Just as she was turning to go back she started hearing a faint scratching on the walls and saw lying on the ground in one of the paths before her was a gun. Curious she went to go pick it up, only to find behind a doorway the corpse-like remains of one of the diggers. Too horrified to scream, Reh was about to run back to Ardeth and the others when, just as she had turned around, she came face-to-face with Amunet, who was hanging from the ceiling above her.

Elsewhere, Carter had just finished deciphering the scroll and was horrified at what he had discovered. When Helena asked him what it was Carter told her that the scroll was the same scroll as was depicted in the hieroglyphs outside. The same scroll that Thoth had used to resurrect Osiris. A spell to resurrect the dead. And by reading it aloud while he was deciphering it, he had just cast the spell. As Helena told him that was impossible, that no scroll could bring back the dead and it was just a myth, throughout the temple the dozens of corpses were beginning to stir once again.

While the newly resurrected dead were beginning to rise again, a terrified Reh was facing her own undead at seeing the mummified princess before her. Unable to make any sound other than her panicked breathing in fear that it would provoke the creature before her and kill her like the dead man lying next to her, Reh stood still in fear as Amunet watched her with unnerving interest. As Reh was the first child she had see in thousands of years, Amunet tried to not scare her and wanted to ask her of what was going on and who the men where, but was unable to as her lungs had been removed from her during her mummification and she couldn't utter a sound. Still she needed to know what Reh knew and proceeded to, calmly and with care to try and not frighten Reh ( _which proved fruitless as Reh was to busy wrapping her mind at seeing a dead woman standing before her to register that she wasn't trying to harm her_ ) and placed her hand on Reh's forehead. The second she touched her, she established a mystical mental link between the two of them that allowed them both to see each other's memories; Amunet learning that the men were there as explorers and two of them ( _Ardeth and Carter_ ) had two of the canopic jars that held her missing organs and soul fragments; while Reh only saw empty blackness ( _one of Amunet's soul fragments, her_ Sheut _or literal Shadow contained her experiences and memories_ ), with Amunet finding the locations of her canopic jars. The moment Amunet lifted her hand from Reh's head the girl passed out and fell to the floor. Realizing that two of the canopic jars were in the temple, Amunet hurriedly scrambled across the floor, wall then to the ceiling on all fours to reclaim the pieces of her soul.

Finally arriving at the large antechamber with the golden sarcophagus, Amunet, still crawling along the ceiling, stealthy examined the room from the shadows. There were several workers and diggers carrying treasures out to be loaded up in the cargo plane, along with a few mercenaries stationed at key entrance and exit points. She could also see Ardeth studying the golden sarcophagus atop the alter, and next to him, to Amunet's joy she could see one of her canopic jars placed unprotected near the altar steps; her liver glowing from inside the jar with mystical energy to her undead eyes. Driven by a hunger thousands of years denied to be reunited with her stolen organ and the part of her Ka/ Spirit ( _life-force_ / _vital spark of magic_ ) it was connected to, Amunet almost immediately lunged for it. She was stopped, however, when she was reminded of the mercenary guards still in the room who would no doubt begin attacking her the moment they saw her. Deciding stealth and survival were more important than ending a portion of her eternal hunger for the moment, Amunet begun crawling along the walls above and behind the mercenaries. When she reached a mercenary that was standing close to a pillar she could hide behind, Amunet used the last of the magic that was still in her body to cast a mild mind control spell over the man, causing him to go insane and cause a diversion for her.


End file.
